Ruby the Pokemon Trainer: Book 1 - The Rising
by Muk and Grimer . The C Team
Summary: Follow Ruby and her Pokemon through a whole new adventure! Her Pokemon help her rise to the top ranks. Will she win the Pokemon League Championship? (NightBlaze)


**K-Mart, Earth, and Battle  
By: Nightblaze**

_Azu the Azumaril and Richie the Raichu scramble through the house, and finally reach the kitchen. They both climbed up onto the counter. There was food. This was the treasure of the whole world that the Pokemon knew._

Azu: Man, I thought that the BATHROOM was the treasure of the world. Man, you should have seen your face when we stepped into there. 

Richie: Yeah, well, this beats all! I doubt that there's anything good beyond that door like this. I mean, who would go all the way to another planet, when you got food like this? 

Azu: But then where do the humans get the food? I mean, they always leave the world to go to the planet K-Mart and they always come back to this planet with food! 

Richie: Good point. But, you see, Omega and Freshvine think that K-Mart is an extension to Earth. 

Azu: Sure, but Drake and Cashionut both KNOW that K-Mart isn't connected to Earth. It is the planet where everyone gets food! 

_Fischer the Charmeleon walks into the kitchen and hears the two Pokemon babbling away to each other. He calmly walks into the center of the two to break up the disagreement._

Fischer: Hey, guys! 

Azu: Yeah? 

Fischer: Earth is one big planet, ya know? 

Richie: Uh… yeah! I knew that! 

Fischer: How many K-Marts do ya think are on Earth? 

Richie: Well, um, K-Mart is another planet… 

Fischer: What? No… Earth is one big planet. Bigger than this here house, right? K-Mart is on Earth, for the humans to buy food from to bring into their house! 

Azu: But I thought this HOUSE was the planet, Earth! 

Fischer: You are crazy, ya know? Earth is made up of many houses, buildings, and apartments. Half of these buildings are stores. A twentieth of these stores are probably K-Marts. Got it? 

Azu and Richie: Now we do… Oh… 

_Fischer grabs a cookie and all of the Pokemon depart to go do something else. Richie goes and watches the Lt. Surge's Raichu series, Azu goes to talk with Omega, and Fischer goes outside for fresh air._

TV: And now we will play the next Lt. Surge's Raichu episode! Last week, Raichi got in a battle and… 

Richie: *sings the Lt. Surge's Raichu theme song* Wow, Raichi is so cool! I wish I could battle like him. Oh, yeah, wait a minute, I've only battled 7 battles! Oh well… 

_The three humans, Gold, Crystal, and Ruby, walk into the room. They turn off the TV set and sit down on the couch. They start a deep conversation about Ruby. All the Pokemon gather around._

Richie: *sigh* I believe I was watching that… 

Omega: Sh…! They're talking! Listen up! 

Ruby: I'm sure you guys know that I've always wanted to be a Pokemon Master, right? I mean, Uncle Silver said that I would make it, and you guys all were Pokemon Masters at one time… 

Gold: Yeah? So? 

Crystal: Gold! She wants to be a Pokemon Trainer! 

Gold: So I see. But the Professor is out of town, and we certainly cannot give her all our Pokemon! Lugia is running around everywhere, Entei and Raikou are out in one of the towers, and the other legendary Pokemon wouldn't like to be inside the balls again. 

Ruby: You've got it wrong! I don't care whether or not you give me your Pokemon, because I have my own loving ones right here at home! 

Crystal: Yes, but… 

Gold: Look at them! The only ones fit enough to fight are Suicuine and Charmeleon! 

Ruby: I do hope you mean Omega and Fischer. And I can train my other ones! That's what being a Pokemon Trainer is all about! 

Crystal: Well… You're right. But if you find yourself against Team Rocket, do use you PokeDex to transport one of your Pokemon here and one of ours there. 

Gold: I still think we should at least give her Abra! Abra is obedient and the teleport gets you around. 

Ruby: If you insist. *sigh* But I was hoping to do this on my own. 

Crystal: And you will! Um, as soon as the Professor comes back. You need a PokeDex and the journal of your journey. It could, um, become a novel maybe. 

Ruby: I made an appointment with Professor Odamaki. Don't worry. He said he would be coming back to his lab tonight. I am to go over there at around 8:30 tonight. 

Gold: You should leave bright and early tomorrow. Be sure to talk to your Pokemon about the whole situation. If they're as trustworthy as you say, they will probably like the whole idea. 

Ruby: Now that that is settled, let's get some grub! 

_The three humans get up and walk into the kitchen and start making their dinner. Meanwhile, the Pokemon discuss the conversation basics._

Drake: What did he mean only Omega and Fischer are fit to fight? I'm an Umbreon! I'm a natural born fighter! 

Freshvine: But that doesn't mean you're fit and fighting! 

Cashionut: Like a mere Venosaur could be better… 

Freshvine: Now you shut up, you, you, you Teddiursa! 

Cashionut: You'd think that was an insult, but that's a mere statement. I really am a Teddiursa! Look at me! 

Azu: Will you shut up? We're leaving the walls of this house so we can train with Ruby! 

Omega: This is something serious, and you guys are arguing over who's stronger. I really don't care, and it won't matter once we get training! 

Fischer: I'm afraid you're right, old friend. It won't matter who is stronger than who in a battle that we all fight together on the same side! What does matter is that we are leaving these walls that we know all so well! We have to be prepared to battle. Once tomorrow morning comes, we're not house Pokemon anymore. Not that Omega ever was, her being a legendary Pokemon and all, but we're out of training, and we need to be prepared. We start training now, against each other, friendly fights. We'll also need to work off some of the weight we've all gained from being pigs and being lazy. Now! Let's hop to it. Omega, you and I will battle against each other. Freshvine, Drake, and Cashionut, start working out and get that fat off, and Azu and Richie will battle each other. 

Omega: Wow, I'm glad I have a best friend like him. 


End file.
